Battle Royal S1R1 Ray vs Skullene
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: The first of the Battle Royal matches! Ray is pitted agaisnt ex-Invader Skullene. As both competitors are deadly in their own rights, who will win? read to find out.


_**I dont know what took me so long on this, but I shall post up the second chapter in due time, before the deadline. If possible :_**_

* * *

The metropolis area of the continent that was created, was bleak, broken down, and hazardous. As some skyscrapers were left untouched, others showed plenty of damage that told the time and age of them. Being interconnected by a long network of skylines, hundreds of meters above ground. Some still sturdy, others threatening to collapse; The engineers and scientist, were sure to have surprises to the competitors that stumbled upon them. Even buildings with outside appearances looking normal, the insides were ravaged, with little to great effect. Some having caved in floors, others having only few floors, with support beams, elevators shafts and other entrances as a means to move around. In effect, gave the city area, the nickname 'Urban Jungle'

It was here that a grey colored Voot Cruiser flew past through some structures. It's occupant on the controls, gazing at the new environment.

**"Designated Area... City,"** a monotone voice came from the gauntlet of the contestant **"Competitor Ray is to engage Competitor Skullene in full combat," **"the voice came again **"Choice weaponry consist of two pistols and variety of small blades, and employs light armor."**

Ray began to flex his arms and legs, and cracked his neck. Popping a stiff joint, he continued reading her file as the Voot descended towards a torn section of a skyline. _'Former Invader, hatred for a Tallest, and a Defect,' _he thought _'And pretty good, considering she almost got Red's friggin ass,' _he smirked. The feeling on his own gut getting to him, his opponent. An Irken who was technically eight years older than him, but had skills on an assassin. And also able to take on Defective Hunter Killers, his hands clenched at that. He couldn't afford to take Skullene lightly.

The Voot began to descend towards a skyline which was somewhat damaged. A torn section of the wall mainly, as Ray loaded a clip into his Micro TIAR. _'Let's see how good Skullene is,' _The front of the Voot opened up. Ray jumped and and landed on both feet, as the Voot began to fly away; He wasn't eager to stand in a vulnerable position. He started off into the dark tunnel, steps clanking with echo's. In the sudden change in atmosphere, Ray thought.

It was a bit unsettling, he knew the scenarios and possibilities. Each of them drawn out in detail in his mind. However he broke himself from his thoughts as he faintly heard movement. He tensed, continuing his walk slowly, almost placing a foot on the ground as he let his eyes gaze on it. There was a puddle, that was illuminated by an overhead light.

And he swore as he saw the faintest glimmer of Irken eye shine, reflected off the surface of the puddle...

Normal Irken reflexes were good, Ray however with enough experience knew enough how to kick in an Adrenaline Rush. As each was different for every Soldier, as those who were a master at it's use in the Defect fleet. They could be praised as sighting their enemies with legendary reflex speed. While others had, through beatings and various injuries; Could produce endorphins that could resist trauma, at an astounding level. Ray gave an inner thanks to his resilience and moved, with feeling throughout his body numbed. He could barely feel metal running along the side of his cranium as he dodged. Teeth being gritted, he raised his Micro TIAR in a block as a swift kick was nearly delivered to his side. Only to be followed up by another kick, the foot made contact with his jaw. Forcing him off the ground, as his eyes, nearly closed slits. Saw the stunning figure of a female Irken, in full bodysuit, limb armor, and Push knives. With one already having his blood.

_'Definitely the agile one'_ he thought as he landed on the floor. But not before pulling out his Teniko PDW pistol and firing off three shots, the burst of plasma illuminated the darkness around them as Skullene moved. But to her misfortune, a burst from Ray's pistol had grazed her left shoulder. The armor took the brunt of the heat. But as Ray stood up, he only saw nothing as Skullene had retreated. He felt the side of his head as fresh blood was seeping from the wound. A frown placed on his lips.

He was right, this match was gonna be a bitch.

* * *

She sighed as she plopped herself on the wall, certain that she disorientated the other with her hit and run tactic. But scowled as she remembered the reflex of her opponent. Ray was outright capable of an Adreno Rush maneuver. And managed to survive the certain encounter not too long ago. Skullene was thankful that the shot hadn't hit on mark, feeling a burning effect from the high ionized gas shots. She looked around herself and chanced another look at her Index.

_'I never thought someone that young would enter with a death wish'_ she thought grimly as Ray's icon came into view. _'Defect, no surprise here... huh an Engineer?'_ giving a bizarre look, she continued reading _'Apparently showed promise as a soldier. And I'll be damned, he participated in the Vort take over on the front lines.' _She gave an intense look at the data. _'But they're not eager to tell why he became a Defect.' _She knew well enough about how Red was on these things. Sighing, she decided to check her Tactical visor. And to her delight, Ray's beacon was moving at a fast rate. Obviously on the hunt of course; Skullene smirked as she congratulated herself on the tracking chip she placed on him, during their first bout.

* * *

"Did you see how fast she moved?"

"She actually got him by surprise!"

"This chick is already giving Ray hell, he's has to step up his game now."

The murmurs drifted upon those on the Dawn Star's complimentary bar. The footage already being broadcasted to billions of viewers on the galaxy. They sounded stunned and worried, not too far in the match, and already one of their own had encountered the opponent. Only to be knocked back, this sent a strange twinge to the gut of a certain orange eyed, long antenna, male Irken.

"C'mon" his beverage was untouched, having only interest in the match at hand. The tattoo Irken skull and twin crossed rifles, present on his exposed right shoulder, tensed. Crack shot Irken of the 7th division Recon Ops, Lead, frowned at the screen. Not that far in the match and this ex-Invader came out of nowhere. Giving a good cut on Ray's head, but managing to kick him off the floor? That gave Lead the foreboding feeling, and grabbing his beer for a sip, to feel that it was warm, only got him in a crappier mood.

"GASHLOOG, I NEED ANOTHER BEER!"

* * *

Running across dark hallways with the sense of vulnerability amplified Ray's awareness. Skullene had managed to get the drop of first blows on him first. And here he was, running like a child Schlooofperg on a sugar rush. Minus the disgusting explosion the levitating aliens were known for. He wasn't in the mood to meet Skullene in a scuffle like that again.

Then there was that nagging beeping coming from his hacking device. '_Seriously? At a time like this?'_ now running in a more ruined part of the building. He dived and landed behind a collapsed post of foundation. Taking out the annoying thing, it not only was emitting beeps; It was pulsing with a low light, giving off an orange glow. Ray gave a tap to the device, and it immediately began speaking in a distorted voice.

**"Radio frequency anomaly detected,"**

"Huh?" He began raising his head to take a quick peek. Only to quickly pull back, as a shot from an Irken Blaster had hit his makeshift cover. "Damn, this bitch isn't letting up."

**"Radio frequency anomaly detected,"**

"Frequency anomaly?" He accessed the device with his fingers, going across the small display. Needless to say, he was more agitated when he found out, that she was tracking his movements.

"Lets she how you like this..."

* * *

Hiding in the dark shadows, was a thing Skullene learned as she was to assassinate Red. Until a short wretched Irken ruined her chances. And the shadows had served her purpose once again. Slightly frowning as she decided to close the distance between her and Ray. Her Personal Tactical Visor, reassuring her of his location. That was until the small screen was reduced to black and white static, and her earpiece crackling with the sound of an enraged Hogulus.

"AHHHHhh, what the hell?"

"Corrupted Visor, courtesy of yours truly!" The moment Skullene cried out in surprise, was the moment Ray sprang up. Slightly smirking as he let off a three round burst, two shots barely missed her left leg. But one had hit her ankle padding, Skullene was not happy at all. A burning sensation making it known to her skin. A few more shots from that and she would be done for. But she was sure as hell pissed off, whipping out her Vortian pocket pistol. She unleashed a hail of gunfire of her own. Ray, not getting more shots off, ducked and instead switched back to his Teniko pistol.

"I have to say, those reports of a highly skilled soldier are no bluff!" She decided to say aloud, getting into cover herself. "Got any more surprises that ya got?"

"You haven't even reached the tip of the iceberg Skullene!" Ray smirked. And began firing as Skullene ran for another vantage point for better cover. She sprinted madly and did not dare to lag back. Firing more shots with her pocket pistol. Forcing Ray into his prone position again. Growling, he decided to payback his opponent. With interest being a knuckle sandwich.

Nearly considering of letting out a few more shots, Skullene was glad she didn't move out of cover. As Ray had fired off more rounds from his Mirco TIAR. 'Wasting ammo like that? The hell is this?' checking from her position. She only saw smoking holes where bullets made contact. All towards her, inside, she thanked the robust materials of the building.

But she lashed out a second later as a finger tapped her shoulder.

* * *

"Wow Red, when you said you'd be pitting two of those pitiful defects against each other. You weren't kidding," Spoke Tallest Purple as he eagerly watched the fist fight that was transpiring between Skullene and Ray.

Red gave a smirk as two of the most pesky thorns on his side. Were fighting to the death. "Ya see? this gets us free entertainment for us. And gets rid of those who only stand in our way."

"Yup... hmm I wonder how come he never came up in combat repo- OH OHHH," Purple exclaimed, Red rolled his eyes. "C'mon, go for the antenna, go for th- OUCH!" Purple clutched his privates in empathy as he continued to watch. Red smirked at the ordeal.

* * *

The second he tapped her shoulder, when Skullene had her arm ready for a strike. Was the one when he became satisfied, as his curled fist made contact with her jaw as she spun, getting her in a daze. Ray took no chance and pulled no punches as he threw another blow after blow, relentlessly. Skullene recovered and let off with a kick. Ray made to block it, but he was painfully mistaken; Skullene then kicking with her other leg.

Ray's face froze, then, comically. He doubled over in a strained groan as the kick had to land in _that _spot. Skullene would've been laughing, if not all the seriousness was present. This not only amplified Ray's embarrassment, this also fueled his anger further. Catching Skullene's elbow strike, getting her by surprise, and with a snarl, he twisted it. And threw her over his shoulder in a reversal. Skullene had the wind knocked out of her, followed by the knee to the gut as she swiftly regained her bearings. Assured her of the decision of getting a crotch shot at him, was not a good one at all. But it didn't end there as Ray grabbed and tugged her antenna. She felt pain as he pulled, being unbearable. A blade coming from her gauntlet, she swung as Ray dodged. He scowled as she also pulled out a push knife on her other hand. He was sure that she knew about his Kukri, but didn't want her to get at it just yet.

It was right there, that the ground beneath them shook violently.

Momentarily, they stopped for a scant second, unsure what to make of it.

* * *

"AHAHAHA YEAH," Purple laughed as he pushed the button on his chair. Red scowled at his colleagues behavior.

"Give me a turn,"

"Nuh uh!"

* * *

Blocking and ducking another strike that was aimed towards his neck. Ray took his chance, grabbing both of Skullene's wrist. Forcing both arms open, he did the only thing that was running across his mind. And rammed his head against hers, another unorthodox method. Leaving Skullene primarily dazed as Ray pulled out his Teniko pistol, but Skullene kicked the weapon off his hands. Landed another blow on a not so armored spot on Ray's leg. A crack issued forth as Ray stifled as cry of pain. The next thing he knew, was the barrel of his own pistol pointed at his head.

"Your good I'll give you that," her finger tensed on the trigger. "But its over now."

"Think I'm afraid to die right here?" Ray smirked, "You don't really think I'm out of the game yet. Do you?"

Skullene frowned, his tone did not betray his words. Nothing to reveal fear in body language. But what startled her, was the look of his eyes. Only few such as herself had this sort of a look, blank, yet frightening, how could one such as him know torment? Had he experienced trauma that went deeper than his scar than she originally thought? Betrayed, left for nothing more? This brought back painful memories to the ex-Invader. This left her in a strange feeling. Not even taking account of the camera drones broadcasting the battle.

It was a this point, Ray knew he must have hit a nerve, which thankfully did not piss her off. Only leaving her a bit distracted, and this moment, he took his chance. Grabbing the gun and trying to wretch it out of her hands.

She felt foolish to drop her guard for a second, as she was now trying to wrestle the gun away from Ray. She fired a shot, hoping to discourage him. The blast barely missed his face. But he felt worse things, and this didn't deter him at all. "So I can't help but ask, what was this I read about Project Renaissance?" gnashing teeth as he continued to wrestle the gun away.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Skullene spat as she tried to force the barrel on Ray again. "Why would I even want to tell you!"

Sweat trickled down his neck as they continued in the futile struggle, Ray knew it getting nowhere. And being a 19 year old Irken against a highly experienced 27 year old ex Invader. It did let him know at this rate, he would be dead. He needed something, a plan maybe, as his eyes darted past Skullene's head and the answer came to him.

An elevator...

Tilting in an angle, it led outside. Connecting with another building, leading to the more severely damaged city areas. The elevator itself, exactly on the floor both competitors were in. And also, Ray's ticket to pushing the match to his favor. He thought about it for a second, that he'd be one weapon short. Regardless, he bet Skullene wouldn't mind if he 'borrowed' one of hers.

Twisting his body, he forced himself to spin her and disregarding the gun in Skullene's freed hands. Tore the Vortian pocket pistol from her holster. Getting the first shot out as she was forced to get to cover again. Despite the fact that she now had two powerful ranged weapons of her own. Ray sprinted towards the elevator, forcing the door of the tipped machine open with his Kukri blade. Skullene wasted no time as she was now firing both the Irken Blaster, and the Teniko. One shot had stayed true, and pierced Ray's left shoulder pad. With a yelp of pain, he forced himself inside of the machine. But Skullene was still firing with no mercy at the machine, threatening to give under way by its immense weight. One that her opponent stupidly used as cover. But to her shock, the machine shuddered.

Before she could recover, the machine had already began to move. At a surprisingly fast rate, she stopped her gawking as soon as Ray popped out and waved mockingly. Skullene found herself surprised by the turn of events that happened. Nevertheless, she had to find him, all over again.

As this was transpiring with Skullene, Ray gave a haggard sigh as his shoulder was in immense pain. _'I've gotta apply the Biogel before my skin starts to rot... fuck, what the Quartermaster said about the Teniko, was no lie-'_ his thoughts were stopped as the machine abruptly stopped. Nearly flinging Ray out, his head overlooking the ledge in the middle of the crumpled elevator. Saw the unfathomable height he was at, he spun towards the building he was in.

Skullene stood by a battered power box, ripping out cords. Determined to doom him to impending death by falling from the height he was at. Ray scowled, but then a compromise came to mind. As this elevator ran on magnetic lines, instead pulley designs. It had its own independent computer system, to which he found out, as he made the thing go halfway to his new destination. If she came out alive, she would be one pissed off female. But Ray had to finish this, frowning deeply as he accessed his hacking module.

"I don't want to do this, but your leaving me with limited options..."

* * *

'Without all these, that thing can never move a fucking inch again.' Skullene ripped off the last cord she could find in the power box. To her satisfaction, the elevator was at a halt. If time, and either competitor allowed it. The weight would strain the makeshift bridge, causing it to crumble. And for Ray to fall to his death, simple really.

Then again, she couldn't afford to hope on this so easily. As this Irken was adept at combat, and technology. A dangerous combination of course. Then again, as negative thoughts came to mind; He must have a way to counteract the situation he was put it.

And to her sick dread, it was proven true. As the elevator let out a screech from its magnetic lines it was attached to.

It started to come to her direction, _fast_.

"Aww shit" The blasted machine was nearly there as she began sprinting into the next room. Skullene, in a last ditch effort, dived. The elevator crashed into the wall, taking down some foundation with it. The building shook with the apparent force of the crash.

* * *

"Hmm..." It had worked to his relief, but Ray's feeling went quickly away. Of the drones getting this on camera feed. Wern't coming towards him at all, he cursed as he realised his predicament.

* * *

She hacked and coughed out dust that had blown into ther lungs. She was glad that the momentum of the crash hadn't leveled the floor she was in. But Skullene's gladness ebbed away, she was now pissed. He managed to turn the tables, again, Was she getting rusty? no. This Irken was just clever, and an Elite by a rebel defect group at that. She studied the weapon in her hand. Sleek, pointed, its handle curved at an agle. Not blocky at all, and at the price of her pocket pistol.

She grumbled and holstered the weapon. Evil thoughts began raging in her mind, thousands of ways to torture her competitor if he was cornered. Many of them involving castrastion for one reason or another. She gave a loud scream of fury.

* * *

Ray suddenly stopped and spun around, feeling a sudden change in the air around him. Along with a faint scream, he gave a silent whimper; As he had a vague idea on what happening with a certain opponent. And truth be told, his nonverbal mental guess was dead on.

* * *

**_So, what do ya think? hate it? like it? needs more work? any constructive criticism is always welcome. And no, saying "This sux" is no help at all! I just want to be firm on this._**

**_Stayed tuned for round 2 peeps! more emotion and fighting to go. And Familiar47, if your reading this, may the best writer win. good luck. Even though your done writing your part of the match:)_**

**_Alpha_**


End file.
